


Bottle

by KirigayaKyuu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Quoble, Quote, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirigayaKyuu/pseuds/KirigayaKyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You give me a bottle of sport drink.  A bottle when I found my spirit, again” A quoble and selfchallange. also posted in ffn dot net</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottle

_“You give me a bottle of sport drink.  A bottle when I found my spirit, again”_

.

** Bottle **

_A **Kirigaya Kyuu** Fanfiction_

_Kuroko no Basuke © **Tadoshi Fujimaki**_

**_Quoble_ **

.

Gue bolos. Lagi.

Kenapa? Entahlah. Gue ga nyaman di tempat sumpek kayak gitu. Hm, apa namanya? Ah, sekolah.

Bawaan gue cuman tas yang nyaris kosong sama bola basket. Jadi ga ribet.

Tujuan gue sekarang? Lapangan basket deket stasiun kereta.

Mau ngapain? Ya main basket lah.

.

.

.

Dua jam.

Dua jam sudah gue main basket sendiri. Tau deh udah berapa _point_ yang gue dapet.

Gue _dribble_ tuh bola sambil jalan ke tempat tas gue. Haus, mau minum.

Ya gile aje lu. Dua jam gue kagak istirahat main basket. Ga liat apa nih keringet udah kayak air terjun?

Gue taro bola basket, gue ambil botol minum gue–

“He?”

–yang ternyata isinya udah abis. Sialan.

Gak jadi minum, gue cuman ngelap keringet doang deh.

Gue terduduk di lapangan. Gue menatap langit.  _Mabushi_.

 _‘Setiap kali gue bolos, gak pernah ada yang peduli._ Well _, gue ga terlalu mikirin sih. Gue juga ga punya temen deket. Satu-satunya temen deket gue ya… bola basket. Basket juga, satu-satunya keahlian gue yang bisa buat_ show off. _Awalnya gue kira, kalau gue main basket, temen-temen gue bakal banyak. Nyatanya? Enggak. Semua orang malah takut setelah ngeliat cara main basket gue. Hmph, mereka aja yang terlalu payah’_

Gue bangkit lagi.

“Masih bisa _three point_ gak ya?” bola itu gue _dribble_ lagi. “Tch, haus gue. Tar beli minum lah”

Kaki gue mendekati garis lengkung itu. Mundur satu langkah, supaya tidak menginjak garis. _Form_ tangan udah siap. Gue loncat kecil–

**_Braaakkk_ **

–bolanya masuk toh.

“Hmph, gue kira udah ga bisa.”

_Eh? Kok lemes?_

“Ck.”

Anemia gue kambuh lagi apa?  Perasaan gue udah minum obat deh. Haah, tiduran aja lah.

“ _Shit, mabushi sugi_ ”

Tangan kanan gue gunakan buat nutup cahaya. Tapi dampak yang diterima sama aja.

**_Tap.. tap... tap.._ **

“Hm?”

_Lho? Kok ga silau lagi?_

Tangan gue singkirkan. Mata gue buka.

“ _Otsukare_!”

Suaranya asing. Muka orang itu ga terlalu keliatan gara-gara efek cahaya.

“Ini…”

“Hm?”

Gue menatap bingung juluran tangannya. Orang ini siapa sih? Baru dateng udah sok kenal aja. Sampe ngasih– _sport drink_?

“A-aku dari tadi ngeliatin kamu main basket… keren banget!”

Gue terpaku. Ini…  pertama kalinya ada yang memuji gue kayak gitu.

‘ _Eh_?’ gue baru sadar kalau warna mata sama rambut orang itu warna merah. Warna yang gak wajar kayak gue. Bedanya gue biru.

Manik kita berbenturan.

Ah, manis banget mukanya kalo merah gitu– manis?

“A-ah… _sangkyuu_ …” gue terima _sport drink_ itu abis itu langsung gue teguk. Haus. “Aaahh… ngomong-ngomong, lu bilang, lu ngeliatin gue main basket… sejak kapan?”

Tanpa sadar gue malah ngeliatin muka orang itu.

“Da-dari dua jam yang tadi…”

_Maji?! Dari dua jam yang tadi?! Dia ngeliatin gue sampe segitunya banget…_

Oke. Gue terpukau abis. Ga pernah ada–dalam sejarah hidup gue–orang yang bela-belain ngabisin waktu dua jam buat nontonin basket gue, muji permainan gue, sampai ngasih gue _sport drink_. Ga pernah.

Baru sekarang…

“Gue Aomine Daiki, elo?” tangan gue julurin. Yah, jabat tangan ga papa kan?

Haha, wajahnya memerah lagi “A-aku… Kagami Taiga…”

.

.

.

_Terima kasih banyak, Kagami Taiga._

_Gue menemukan semangat gue lagi._

**END**


End file.
